Love Story: Spy Style
by psychicchameleon
Summary: You'd think I'd be ecstatic to hear the words "I do" from the man I love. Unless that man isn't standing next to me. Unless I had to leave that man. Unless that man was marrying my best friend. Will Zach take Cammie back, and what about his fiance? What if we throw in some Blackthorne Boy double agents, a dangerous mission, and a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So , I was working on the new chapter for Missing: In Action when I suddenly got the idea for this one-shot. I was going to right some ideas down, finish the chapter and then write this. I sat for an hour, my brain would not work right until I wrote this. Here is a love story: Gallagher style!**

I walk into the building Chameleon style. Zach didn't even notice me. He's probably too busy paying attention to his wedding.

I take my seat next to Macey and Liz.

"Are you okay Cam?" Macey asks softly.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to. We know things didn't end well." Liz adds.

She's right. It didn't end well at all. I was being sent off on a mission, an extremely dangerous one. Zach was freaking out because he didn't want to let me go by myself. I tried getting the director to let him go with, but all I got was a no. I didn't think I was going to come back home alive. I broke up with him, because I didn't want him to be devastated if I died on the mission. It took everything I had to walk out of our shared apartment and not look back. I told him I didn't love him. I said things I only barely managed to say without breaking into sobs. I didn't die on the mission, but I was MIA for a year and a half. When I got back I tried to contact Zach, but when I finally found out where he was he was dating Bex. It broke my heart to look at them together, but I knew it was my fault that he was with her instead of me. Now I had to sit back and enjoy Bex's wedding, and forget she was marrying Zach. It was getting to be too much, I was letting out silent tears. As soon as the minister asked if anyone objected I stood up and ran out of the building sobbing.

Zach POV:

"Cammie?" I thought she was dead. I took off out of the building after her.

Grant POV:

"Umm… I object?" I say. I was expecting Bex to shoot daggers at me, but instead she ran to me and hugged me.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Cammie POV:

It was pouring outside. I tried to run, but I ended up collapsing under the nearest tree. I started sobbing uncontrollably. It seemed like I sat there for hours until I heard someone come up behind me.

"I just ruined their wedding didn't I?"

"Kind of. I think Bex is doing fine with Grant right now."

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm doing less okay."

"I'm so sorry, I probably ruined your life. First I leave you and then I get back for a day and ruin your wedding. I'm a horrible person."

"They told me you were dead." He says softly.

"What?"

"I still loved you, and then the CIA told me you were dead, a couple weeks into your mission."

"You… you still loved me? Even after all that I said to you?"

"Gallagher Girl, I can tell when you're lying. I know you too well." My heart shattered with his old nickname for me. He loved me. Loved. I love him so much it hurts.

"Why would they tell you I was dead?"

"So I wouldn't go in chasing after you."

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want you coming in after me and being in danger or being hurt if I didn't come back alive. That's why I said those things. I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too Gallagher Girl."

"You can just leave me here or… Wait, what?"

"I love you Cam. Always have and always will. Bex was just there for me after you "died" because I'm assuming the CIA told her the same thing." And the next thing I know I was kissing him. For the first time in 2 years everything felt alright. I was going to push through.

"So, how mad do you think Bex is that I ruined her wedding?"

"I think that she and Grant are fine. He just got back from a year-long mission yesterday. She seemed more excited that you were alive and he was here than mad."

"Good. One thing I've learned is that you don't want to make Rebecca Baxter mad."

"Can you imagine if I would've married her?"

"Oh, you would've been in for a lifetime of pain. At least we can pin that to Grant now." I say laughing.

"Cam?"

"I know this is sudden, but actually I was planning to do this 2 years ago before you left on that mission. I kept the ring with me as my reminder of you through everything. Will… will you marry me?" For the second time that day, I started sobbing.

"Yes." I say softly.

"So how does that feel. Thinking you're coming to see me and your best friend getting married, having me chase after you and Bex and Grant getting together. And then me asking you to marry me all in a matter of… 30 minutes."

"It's crazy. But I love it."

"Me too, Gallagher Girl."

**Did you like it? It's a crazy idea that came to me in the middle of my writing. Like it, Love it, never want to read my work again? Review Please!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is really short. I got a couple reviews telling me to continue the story, and here's my idea. It will basically be this mission with a lot of Zammie, Bex/Grant, Jonas/Liz, and Macey/? (I haven't decided her yet). It will be interesting writing this. My initial thought was for a one-shot, but if you guys like this I will continue. If you guys don't like this idea, but want me to try a different idea I can try that too. Here it is:**

To an outsider, this wedding may seem perfect. Bridesmaids dressed in elegant black dresses, cherry blossoms hanging above our heads. Joe Solomon walking me down the aisle in my gorgeous wedding dress. A handsome blue-eyed groom waiting for me at the front of the altar.

To a spy, this was a mission; and to me, this wedding was awful. Joe Solomon was walking me down for protection. I had to marry this man, Jacob Légert so he wouldn't suspect anything. My real husband was standing as a groomsman. He was posing as Jacob's boss, and friend. This was the hardest mission I had ever been on. Jacob was an Assassin. He and some other unknown assassins are planning on taking down a highly ranked official. The Agency needed someone to get on the inside to find out who he's planning on taking down. All was going well, I was his 'girlfriend' and thought the mission could be over in a couple weeks. That was when he proposed, and to keep him from getting suspicious, say yes. Everything started going south there. I still hadn't been able to get the information from him when he said he wanted the wedding to be soon. Very soon. That is why for the 2nd time this year I've been to a wedding that is completely wrong.

**Please Review! I don't know what you guys want, so please tell me. Thanks! Just so you know I loved all the reviews and faves I got for this story, it really made my day. Now… you know what to do! (hint: review)**

**-psychicchameleon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Sorry I've been MIA (long story; you can PM me if you want a full excuse) for a while but here's a new chapter. I've decided to make this about 4 or 5 chapters, so it will be a short story. Hope you like it!**

Zach POV:

I don't know how to describe what I was feeling. Anger? Hatred? Seeing your wife being 'married' will do that to you. I just had to stand there quietly and hold it together. Showing any emotion might blow my whole cover. So I stood there and watched my wife say "I do" to a man she didn't love. I had to hand them the rings that hopefully didn't mean anything to Cammie. 3 more days. 3 more days and this madness would end. I could go home with my wife and everything would be alright. So I stood. I watched and I didn't dare say a word. I smiled and laughed like everything was alright, and then I hid in the shadows. I watched and waited, I changed disguises and followed them home. His groomsman would disappear off the face of the earth tomorrow and I would become his assistant. She knows I'm here.

Cammie POV:

"Jake, honey, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll go lay down for a while."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." He smiles seductively and I can't help but feel disgusted. I have to remember that I am doing this for my country, even though they will never know my name.

I walk to the room and I'm not surprised when I see my real husband sitting there.

"You shouldn't be here." I say, but I can't help but smile.

"You don't look unhappy." He kisses me and for a second everything is alright again. That feeling doesn't last long when we hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"That's my cue to leave. I love you Cam." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper before pretending to be asleep. I feel Jacob lay down next to me before I remind myself that it's only 3 more days. I fall asleep dreaming about Zach.

I wake up feeling sick. I run to the bathroom and promptly throw up. I think nothing of it until it happens again the next morning. Oh no. I can tell Jacob notices it too. He seems worried as he drives me to the hospital. We meet a doctor and I wait alone in the waiting room while Jacob gets coffee. I take three tests and wait an hour before they give me news that is my worst nightmare right now.

"Cammie Morgan?" the nurse asks. Jacob puts an arm around my waist. Please be cancer or tell me I'm going to die, anything but this.

"Yes?" I say weakly.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant." And my cover is blown.

**One word: review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Longer cha[ter this time! All the reviews were great, keep them coming! I think 2 more chapters and I wrap the story up. Brings tears to the eyes *sob* :) well on with the story!**

Cammie POV:

Jacob looks at me and I know he's thinking about what we both know. This baby isn't his. I've been avoiding reaching… that part of our marriage. While I want to be ecstatic because I know that Zach wanted a baby so badly, I know that it could've possibly just blown my cover. That's why I smile and walk out to the car with Jacob to see what he knows. Maybe I'm lucky and he just thought I cheated on him. We reach the car in silence. As I climb into the passenger seat I look at Jacob.

"I know it's not mine, and I know you didn't cheat on me. So, who sent you? CIA? MI6? Let's see if your little boyfriend can help you now." With that we sped away.

Zach POV:

Where was Cammie? She missed her call-in and her tracker isn't working. Something's not right, because when I checked in at Jacob's house they weren't there. This required something desperate. I never thought I would do this. I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rebecca."

Cammie POV:

"How are you doing love?" Jacob says. I glare; he currently has me tied to a chair in a white room under an old building. His icy blue eyes stare me down.

"They'll find me. They'll find me and kill you."

"I believe you underestimated me. You'll be down here to die, while I lead your little Zach on a mission. I'll break him emotionally while I break you physically. And when I finally lure him here I'll kill you and make him watch."

Bex POV:

I got a call from the last person I expected to hear from; Zach. I ignored him calling me Rebecca because he didn't sound good, and when he talked about Cammie I figured out why. That's why he was over at my house, in my living room working out plans. Liz would cover the technical side of the rescue mission. Grant and Jonas were working on a mission in Baghdad and Macey was working on one in Italy. I had just gotten back from Brazil and from what I hear Zach was just at the 'wedding' for backup. Cammie was good. She and Zach were probably the best spies in the CIA; she shouldn't have gotten captured on this mission. Something went wrong, and we're going to find out what it was.

It actually hurt me to see Zach in the state he was in. Sure, we act like we don't get along but deep down I love him like a brother. I know I can trust him with my life and he could trust me with his. Heck, I almost MARRIED the idiot because we were both lonely- having Grant and Cammie MIA did that to us. And, Cammie was a common denominator. We were both going to stop at nothing to find her.

Cammie POV:

I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I will admit I did see something off about Jacob but not this. How didn't I see it?! I'm supposed to be one of the best spies in the CIA and I let something like this slip by. Sure Jacob Légert seemed bad but this takes it to a whole new level.

"Recognize me now, Chameleon?" He says the word with so much disgust.

"You lied."

"I'm a spy. Spies lie, it's just what they do."

"No, you will never be a spy."

Zach POV:

We were planning and brainstorming about why Jacob would take Cam all of a sudden. As we were going over mission detail again I got something.

"Wait. I think I might have something. Pull up that picture of Jacob again."

"Care to explain, Goode?" she asks while pulling up the picture. I don't say anything, I just alter the hair, nose, and eye color.

"It's him." After all those years of seeing him at Blackthorne I should've known.

"Who?"

Cammie POV:

"Get away from me. You are a horrible sick person James."

Zach POV:

"James Peters." Realization flashed across her face.

"I thought he died."

"Me too."

**Like it, Love it? Want a sneak peek? Mention the word cowboy in your review and I'll PM you one! Now.. you know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last Chapter! I'm so sad and I just want to thank you all for the continued support through the whole story. You guys are the best. The reviews for last chapter were great. I may write and epilogue but I'll talk more about that at the end. For now, read and enjoy the last chapter of Love Story: Spy Style.**

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach?" He can't be here. It's not safe.

"Cam! I'm here for you. I know about Jacob."

"Zach, you have to go! It's not safe. This room is rigged to blow. You'll never get me out in time." You could hear the faint ticking of a bomb somewhere in the room. He started trying to get me out of the metal shackles.

"Cammie; listen to me. I'm not leaving you here. I love you."

"Zach, we'll both blow up. I don't want to know that you died saving me." He took a small laser out of his pocket and cut off the chain from the wall.

"Neither of us is going to die." He picked up the entire chair and ran. Just as we were almost at the door we heard a voice.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Zachary. Too bad you didn't join the Circle after Blackthorne. It's so much better than your little CIA." I heard a gun's safety be taken off with a sickening click.

"Zach, you better call off little Rebecca and her team unless you want your brains blown out."

"Never." He yelled and Bex came running in. I heard a gunshot and my heart broke as Zach fell to the ground.

"Zach!" I try and scream but my voice won't work. It's like I'm in some sick, twisted nightmare. I sense Bex to my left and Macey to my right. By now there are several more of James' goons filling in the room and the bomb reads 10:00 minutes. These guys must be suicidal, because if they win we all blow up. I fight like I've never fought before; because this time, Zach's life was on the line. 9 minutes left. The goons just keep coming, now stepping on the bodies of their comrades as if they're just part of the floor. Punch, Kick, Napotine patch. Punch, Kick, Napotine patch. This is the constant pattern beating through my brain like the melody to a cold, dark song. Macey's down. Grant and Jonas rappel down from the ceiling along with Anna, Tina, Eva, and Courtney. I haven't seen them since Gallagher, but I have no time for hello's now.

Finally the population of men in black decreases to an amount 7 agents can handle. 3 minutes. I need to find James, I need to end his little game. I feel the walls for any sort of secret passage; my fingers run along every board until I find an knot in the wood that feels loose. It's a button. A doorway only about the size of a small window greets me. 2 minutes. I climb through.

It's a dark and small room, with only the glow of a computer in the back for light. He's not here. My brain feels like it's about to explode, and it actually is going to unless someone deactivates this bomb. There's no way I can run out in time now, not with the men blocking the entrance. 1 minute. My life flashes before my eyes; memories of Gallagher come flooding back. Trying to lose my green-eyed tail by the ruby slipper exhibit, Bex's driving course, sneaking out to see Josh, the tunnels, Josh; everything comes back and my eyes start to tear up. 30 seconds. My body wants to give in, to accept the fate that would've ultimately come. 20 seconds. I brace myself for impact that never comes, because my heart and soul aren't done yet. I don't even think about what I'm doing, but suddenly I'm at the computer with my fingers flying across the keyboard. This is the control for the bomb, the thing we saw in the other room; that was just a timer. That means the actual bomb is probably a lot bigger than we thought it to be. 10 seconds. Beads of sweat cover my forehead. 9 seconds. My head feels heavy. 8 seconds. I can see the red flashing lights of the timer through the cracks in the wall. 7 seconds. The scream from Bex breaks the last pieces of what used to be my heart. 6 seconds. I can't lose now, everyone's life is on my shoulders. 5 seconds. "Get away from her!" It's Liz, she's out there fighting too. 4 seconds. A silent prayer. 3 seconds. My quiet good-bye. 2 seconds. I love you Zach. 1 second. I'm so sorry.

My ears go deaf, I can see lights. That's when I realize that I'm still in one piece. The building didn't blow, the bomb was deactivated. As much as I want to smile and scream out of joy, I know the job isn't done yet. As I crawl back out the small opening, I'm not prepared for the sight I see. Bodies are lying everywhere, and for a second I think that maybe the bomb did go off. The I see Liz in a corner trying to shake Macey. Liz had a bloody nose, and what appears to be a broken leg; and Bex is worse off. She has a large gash down the side of her face and a black eye. Her white shirt is stained with blood and her arm looks broken too. Macey's lying on the ground face down. Liz turns her over and gasps. Macey's usual model-like appearance is now diminishing with bruises all over her body and a broken nose. Dried blood marks the area where she must've been held with a knife to her throat. Her shirt is ripped down the side allowing you to see the knife wounds in her side. It's too much, I break down and cry. Bex looks over at me and I get a glimpse of her red eyes before she looks at something and then looks at the floor. I glance at where she was looking and I see _him._ My husband, barely breathing on the cold dirt floor. He had two bullet wounds; one in his leg, and one near his heart. He must've kept fighting after I went to deactivate the bomb because there are also bruises and cuts on his arms. His emerald eyes are closed and the world seems to be in slow motion. Suddenly Red and Blue lights come flashing. CIA medics load Macey and Zach into stretchers and speed off, while a second ambulance comes for Bex and Liz. Only when the nurse asks me about my wounds do I notice the condition I'm in. No broken bones, but a deep cut that runs from my stomach to my leg. Bruises cover my arms with purple. My jeans are ripped at the bottom and small cuts cover my exposed legs. I'm sure I have more cuts and bruises on my face as well. My right foot is swelling in my shoe and I'm pretty sure three of my toes are broken. Once at the hospital I try and get away as soon as possible. Bandaged and cleaned up I run out of the hospital to room 239. Liz is there crying.

"What's wrong?"

"H-he'll probably w-wake up, b-but it won't be for another few m-months. H-he saved my life. Th-that second b-bullet was meant for m-me." Liz chokes out. I hug my friend and look into the room. Wires are hooked up to Zach and are the only thing between him and death. I'm sobbing before I know it. He took a bullet for me, too. One that went right by his heart. That should be me lying there almost dead and instead I get what, 3 broken toes?! He deserves better than this. I look up to see Bex joining into the hug and Macey in a wheel-chair. She still doesn't look too good, but at least she's conscious. We walk over to her and engulf her in the hug too. Grant and Jonas had a few bruises and broken bones but they were doing well. Somewhere inside of me knows that Zach is going to wake up, and everything _should_ be back to normal. We were still in a group hug and I bet that people were staring, but I didn't care. We were four broken spy girls hugging in the middle of a hospital hallway. Our wounds broke more than the skin, they broke our souls; and I knew we would never be the same.

**Epilogue? If you want one, review or PM me and if I get a lot of reviews asking for one I'll write one. This is kind of a crappy ending… sorry about that. A very downer ending but I guess I like to make it dramatic. Any-who….. Reviews!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's over. No tears, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. :`) All the support was great, you are all awesome. I actually had this epilogue written to clear everything up, I just wanted to see if you wanted it cleared or if you wanted to decide your own ending. Here is my take on what happened with James, did he get away? What about the baby? (double A/N:I was a little shocked that I only got 2 review asking about him/her but don't worry, you will find out!) Is Zach still in a coma? How are the girls coping? Read on to find out:**

Epilogue:

"Matthew, stop pulling Morgan's hair; you're going to hurt her." I say.

"Sorry Momma, I don't want hurt Morgan." He tells me with the cutest 2 year-old puppy dog face and drops her hair from his tiny fist. Zach swoops in, picks him up and spins him around while I try and rock the now crying infant back to sleep.

"Hey honey, I believe her diaper is full." We both look at each other.

"Not it!" We yell at the same time.

"Cammie, it's your turn. I got it last time!" He tries to argue.

"And who got it the time before that, and the time before that, and the time"

"Fine, I get it." Zach cuts me off and I smile oh-so-innocently at him.

"Thanks sweetie." I give him a light kiss. He picks up Morgan and starts carrying her to her room. I can hear him whisper something to Matthew.

"Hey buddy! Do you want to learn how to change a diaper?"

"Zach! You are not having our 2 year old son change our daughter's diaper!"

"Aw, you're no fun." He says and then gets to work changing Morgan.

I think back to all that has happened over the last 3 years. James or 'Jacob' was captured and put in a MI6 holding cell only last month. He had been on the run and working on his own after the COC had been destroyed. Finally capturing him I think finally helped us to let go of that night. Our physical scars had long since faded away, and now the emotional scars could heal too. Liz and Jonas had gotten married and have a little girl named Maggie, and have never stepped foot in the field again. Grant and Bex are dating, but Zach says Grant has plans to propose as soon as Bex gets home from interrogating James in England.

I think Macey suffered the most. The night after she got home from the hospital she found Preston kissing another girl. She broke up with him and swore she'd never date again and started going on a lot of missions to get away from the pain. The night when she needed Preston most and he wasn't there for her, he was there for some other sleezy girl. She got a new mission partner, Nick Windte and they are really good friends; and I know that he really likes her but doesn't want to make her uncomfortable by asking her out. Currently they're on a mission posing as husband and wife so we'll see how that one plays out. Maybe Macey will finally be able to let go of that awful fight too, and move on from Preston.

3 years, 2 months, and 12 days ago I was standing at my best friend's wedding where she was supposed to marry my now husband. So much has happened since then, I got married and found out I was pregnant. My husband took a bullet for me that wasn't intended to kill me, it was supposed to kill the baby. I lived and learned to let go. I had two beautiful children that would someday learn what their parents really do for a living, but for now it was safer if they thought we all worked at a paper manufacturing company. When I thought of falling in love and having my happily ever after, I never pictured it like this. The pain and suffering, the difficult times; they weren't supposed to happen. But, when I look at Zach in Morgan's pink bedroom rocking her to sleep while reading to Matthew about a hungry caterpillar, I realize I wouldn't have it any other way. This was my love story, spy style.

**Cue the dramatic credit music. I loved writing this story, and I hope you all loved reading it. Oh, and as an answer to one of the reviews: Did you mean how they got to the hospital? They got on the second ambulance after the first took Macey and Zach to the hospital because they were worse off. Please Review, It's the last chapter so this is your last chance to review! Sequel?**


	7. Sequel!

**Okay Guys.. I am making a sequel. I'm currently thinking about the plotline and how that's going to go but I hav and idea. Now before someone gets cranky and reports me for only having an author's note.. I'm gonna post a teaser chapter! Yay! It is a teaser but also a chapter in this book... so here goes! **

I can't remember who I am, or who these kids with me are. Their faces, they want to tell me something; their eyes challenge me to remember. They look like me, but not entirely. The green eyes. I know them from somewhere; but it's foggy. I only know one thing- We need to get out of here.

**Well there you go! It's going to be called Lost & Found and should be up within the next few weeks!**

**-psychicchameleon**


End file.
